


Medieval Europa Project

by Lord_Auster_Tully



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Medieval Europe, Multi, SYOC, Sex, Submit Your Own Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Auster_Tully/pseuds/Lord_Auster_Tully
Summary: Take the head of a kingdom, duchy or other country in medieval Europe and lead it to greatness! Submit a form to medievaleuropaproject@gmail.com to participate! Encourage anyone and everyone to participate, whether you've done an SYOC before or not. On FF.net and AO3.
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Medieval Europa Project

**_Medieval Europa Project_ **

_An interactive story project of Europe in the Middle Ages. You control the destiny of your nation!_

_Table of Contents for the Chapter_

_1: Rules & Information_

_2: How to participate_

_3: Prologue_

_4: Author’s Note_

_5: Form_

_6: Example form_

**_Rules/Information – What is the Medieval Europa Project?_ **

**_The Medieval Europa Project is a Crusader Kings 2 (but general alt history of the world) fanfiction about dynasties in Europe. You get to create your own dynasty and send it in to see how it interacts with the world and how the world progresses. I will make final decisions, but will allow input where you would like._ **

  1. _This story is listed under Crusader Kings 2 because of the time period. However, it can be labeled as a alternate European history. You do not need to play Crusader Kings 2 in order to get what is happening here. So please, if you’re interested in it at all, let me know and we can work through what needs to happen!_
  2. _This is posted under both FanFiction.net and Archive of Our Own. This is a firm M on FanFiction, and a Mature under Archive. It will have depictions of violence and sex, as it is Crusader Kings II after all! I will warn everyone before such things happen, in the notes at the top._
  3. _You can technically go anywhere in the map, but I think Europe is where we’re sticking to (Byzantines and Kievan Rus allowed). I am going to do this from the start date of 1066. We’re doing Alt History so you get to make the dynasties as you wish! Check out the form at the bottom to join. You can either send me an email at[medievaleuropaproject@gmail.com](mailto:medievaleuropaproject@gmail.com) or through a PM on FF, or a comment on archive of our own. _
  4. _I would request that you use names that are within their realm of possibility. For example, Elizabeth is unlikely to be a name for a girl in Greece or Turkey, but would be incredibly likely in England or Scotland. It’s more fun if it’s more realistic!_
  5. _You agree to anything and everything happening to your characters that you submit. I won’t kill off entire dynasties, so you will have people inside the story at all times! But they could be maimed, killed, sold off, marry someone they don’t want to, etc._
  6. _Be creative with characters. I don’t want everyone to be a goody-two-shoes who does everything perfectly and just wants to solve the world’s problems. That isn’t CK2! I want people who want to conquer the globe, hunt down heretics and dominate their rivals!_
  7. _I would prefer at first mostly strong nations, such as King’s families to be sent in. England, Denmark, Norway, HRE, Byzantium, some Spanish dukes, Sweden, Poland, etc. If we get those mostly filled, then some minor ones can come into play. I will be making minors as well to spice up the story._
  8. _Families should be well-thought out. I would like anyone that is centered around a main branch. For example, a King of England should have both his parents (if they’re dead what happened to them), any uncles or aunts of note, any brothers and sisters, any kids of his own, and any kids of his brothers or sisters (if they have any). Any spouses will also be nice, but I would like to make some marriages too once people start submitting._



**_How to Join_ **

_There are many ways to join in the fun! If you’re here at the very start, shoot an email to the email mentioned in Rule 3, PM me on Fanfiction, or comment on either platform. I will have lists running of which are already taken. If you’re new and we’re part way into the fun, send me an email or anything else about joining in, and I can help you get into it._

_I will also be starting a forum on Fanfiction.net titled Medieval Europa Project so we can discuss if you’d like. I can also make a discord if that would be what some would want to do as well._

**_Prologue_ **

_Kingdom of Hungary_

_Pest, January of 1066_

The snow was falling softly onto the grass outside. The castle walls, thick and hard, were easily absorbing it into simple water, cascading down around the keep. The home of the House of Árpád, Pest was the center of the Kingdom of Hungary.

It was jovial inside. Laughter rang out as cider and ale was poured from glass to glass. Atop the dais sat the royal family, or at least what was left of it after the Great Pox of 1064 had gone through it. Sitting on the throne, at the center of the table, was King Aurel. All of 20, he was a burly man. Thick, muscular arms adorned him, and he wore a coat of cream and red. Wild and tangly black hair drifted down his back, and piercing green eyes glanced out at the crowd assembled. To his right was his wife, who arguably took a step down when she married King Aurel. A woman of sixteen, Queen Sofia was a German, the daughter of the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, the greatest empire to currently inhabit the earth. Her stomach was beginning to swell just slightly, letting everyone know of her husband’s fertility. He was proud of it, to be sure, but Sofia was unconvinced he would be a good father.

Torchlight gave the Dowager Queen Iren a nearly ethereal look. Her black hair was seemingly crowned by a wreath of flames from the torch behind her. She was tall, having passed on that trait to nearly all of her children, as well as her black hair. Iren was a duchess before a queen, and a queen before a dowager. She had helped her husband, Gazsi, unite Hungary into one kingdom.

She was seated beside Queen Sofia. “A good day for a feast,” Iren commented, stabbing a piece of pork with her fork and eating it.

“All days are good for feasts,” Sofia gave her a little smile.

“Aye,” Iren smiled and put her hand over Sofia’s dainty one. “Soon you will be a mother, and know that feasts are a welcome respite from having to patrol your kids. The public does that for me at times like these.”

Her kids were older though, even the youngest ones. Eszter and Jozsi were already grown, at 17 and 15 respectively, and Terezia was 14, nearly that old as well. No longer having to worry about her kids embarrassing her at a feast, she was now concerned about their health. Aurel, her eldest son, had secured the best match that Hungary could’ve ever hoped for. Wealth had flown from the Empire once Hungary had announced its marriage to its beloved daughter, Sofia. Even better matches for her last three children would be impossible.

Sofia smiled, her hand instinctively going to the bodice of her dress and lightly beginning to stroke where the child was now growing inside of her. “I will treasure every moment.” She said softly to her mother-in-law.

“I’m sure you will,” Iren responded, having the Queen’s attention.

Sofia remembered her first conversation with the Dowager Queen Iren when she had arrived in Pest, just a few years ago, though it seemed like centuries to the young queen. It had been frank and short. She remembered the words, ‘Aurel will never be yours. Not just yours. You will share him with the kingdom. And a kingdom full of women. Are you prepared for that?’. She had replied with a simple nod of her head. Iren said ‘good’ and was on her way once more.

The first time she had heard of his infidelity, she had been crushed. But now, as the queen’s eyes followed her husband’s gaze to a maid who was serving some of his soldiers, she barely batted an eye. It was part of their dance, their game. She hadn’t told her mother-in-law, but she knew she was wrong. Aurel was hers. At the end of the night, he came home to her, held her, as they drifted off to sleep together.

**_Author’s Note:_ ** _If you have any hesitation about joining, just shoot me an email and I hope I can convince you to join. I’m doing a lot of outreach on this to see if we can get this really going and have some fun. Now what you’ve all been waiting for – the form! The prologue was a little short, but I just wanted you to get a taste of what it’ll be like. Actual chapters will be probably between 2.5k words and 4k words._   
  


**_Form:_ **

(normally I would have paragraph form for personality and history, but I think traits are better otherwise this could get long)

Kingdom/Duchy you are submitting (example – Kingdom of France): 

Capital:

Dynasty name (last name):

Current ruler and age (Duke, Duchess, King, Queen, etc.):

Appearance of ruler (traits are fine, this could be long if its in paragraph form):

Personality of ruler (traits again, are fine):

Spouse of ruler (if there is one – appearance traits, personality traits, age for all of these):

Parents of ruler (traits are fine, both what they look like and what they are like):

Any siblings of parents (ditto):

Any siblings of ruler (traits):

Any kids of ruler (traits):

Any kids of siblings (traits):

History of the country since the ruler’s parent took over:

Plot Ideas:

What you want to see in the story:

What you don’t want to see:

How can I ask you for more information on your characters if it’s needed:

Anything else:

**_Example form: (my kingdom I’m starting off with)_ **

Kingdom/Duchy you are submitting (example – Kingdom of France): Hungary

Capital: Pest

Dynasty name (last name): ÁRPÁD

Current ruler and age (Duke, Duchess, King, Queen, etc.): King Aurel Árpád ‘the Lustful’, 20

Appearance of ruler (traits are fine, this could be long if its in paragraph form): Big, broad man, with a shaggy mane of black hair and a full black beard. Tall, with green eyes and a slight tan to him from his time in the sun. Aurel is a muscular man, and is more of a conqueror than a ruler. His hands are huge, and is said to be very nice in bed.

Personality of ruler (traits again, are fine): He is not a very pious man, and hardly the word faithful could be applied to him. Lustful, greedy and proud are three core words for him. He sees what he wants and he takes it. Rash, gregarious and rather friendly to those that are like him, he disdains advisors and isn’t a great administrator.

Spouse of ruler (if there is one – appearance traits, personality traits, age for all of these): Queen

Sofia Árpád, former Princess of the Holy Roman Empire. Aged 16. Married Aurel at the age of 14. An iron lady of sorts, she turns a blind eye to her husband’s infidelity. She has wispy brown hair, and is small. She has a regal stature, with a rather small set of breasts. Always dresses in finery. She is smart and kind, and well loved by the Hungarian people despite her German heritage. She is known for talking with ladies of all sorts, no matter their background. Currently pregnant with Aurel’s first child.

Parents of ruler (traits are fine, both what they look like and what they are like): Former King Gazsi Árpád, died a year before of a pox. He was 42. Tall, silver haired, and with green eyes, he shared many attributes of his son. He was gallant, brave and well liked by the people of Hungary. Dowager Queen Iren Árpád, currently 44, is still alive. Dark black hair adorns her head, and she is very pale. She has inquisitive blue eyes and is rather tall. Patient, loyal and gentle are three words to describe her. She is currently serving as an advisor to her son.

Any siblings of parents (ditto – should they be alive): Both of Gazsi’s siblings, a brother and a sister, died at a young age due to a war with Moldavians.

Any siblings of ruler (traits): His younger brother, Jozsi Árpád, is 15, five years younger than himself. He has curly black hair and is also popular with women due to his appearance, but rumors run rampant that he prefers the company of men. He has sweet blue eyes and is fairly tall. He is smart and cunning, and is an able administrator, learning a lot from Dowager Queen Iren.

He has two sisters, one between him and Jozsi named Eszter, who is 17, and is due to be married off. She is beautiful as the sun, some claim in Hungary. She is passionate and wild, like the Hungarian wildnerness. His younger sister, Terezia, is 14, and sweet. She is innocent, like a babe in the woods. Aurel is fiercely protective of her, but knows a marriage will need to be secured for her as well.

Any kids of ruler (traits): Queen Sofia is pregnant, but has not yet bore Aurel a child.

Any kids of siblings (traits): None of his siblings are married yet and do not have children.

History of the country since the ruler’s parent took over: Gazsi was an able king, and presided over the building of a grand church in Pest. He ruled for 20 years, from when he was 22 to when he died at 42. His most notable achievements include a victory over Moldavia at the young age of 15, securing a marriage to Iren, who helped unite Hungary, and the pox that took his life. Aurel has reigned for all of a year, and is looking forward to traveling and ruling the country.

Plot Ideas: Cannot share in front of everyone ;)

What you want to see in the story: Cannot share in front of everyone ;)

What you don’t want to see: Can’t share with everyone ;)

How can I ask you for more information on your characters if it’s needed: Already said

Anything else: Will become apparent 


End file.
